


[完结]如果大黄蜂是蜂蜜味的，那惊天雷呢（TCB）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, TCB, 大黄蜂, 惊天雷, 惊蜂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011
Summary: 是之前那篇《大黄蜂是什么味的》的姐妹篇





	[完结]如果大黄蜂是蜂蜜味的，那惊天雷呢（TCB）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[完结]大黄蜂是什么味的（TCB）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775431) by [diamond2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011). 



大黄蜂趴在沙发上，托着下巴看着不远处的惊天雷。  
蓝色的飞行者正在给巴斯特添满一盆狗粮，还仔仔细细地把小姑娘的毛理顺。  
大黄蜂仔细回忆了他和惊天雷相识的日子，并没有发现惊天雷有什么特殊的气味。  
最多就是飞机的机油味。  
即便是在他们那么近的距离时，惊天雷也总是把自己的所有掩盖起来，让人无法察觉。  
每当他们耳鬓厮磨的时候，包裹在小黄人周身的只有自己那层浅浅的甜味。  
也或许当惊天雷抱住他的一瞬间，小黄人就已经失去所有感觉了。  
呸，恋爱的酸臭味。  
巴斯特适时地汪了一声，舔了一大口狗粮。  
在惊天雷打开电视的时候，大黄蜂凑了上去。  
“我没有什么特殊的气味。”惊天雷竟然还仔细想了想。“飞行单位经常在高空，不会带有强烈气味的腺体。”  
这个答案很无趣。  
大黄蜂撅了噘嘴，靠在惊天雷座舱上，陪他一起看电视。  
这只是他以为的。  
事实上当他靠过来的时候，惊天雷根本就没法看电视。  
明黄色的头雕正好在他的下巴处，那对可爱的小尖角在他的光镜前晃来晃去。他把下巴垫在大黄蜂头顶，大黄蜂就故意晃晃脑袋，曾在他的脖颈上。  
惊天雷把遥控器甩在了地上。  
沙发上只够他们两个对接用，再放不下一个多余的物品。  
他低头，轻吻着那对尖尖的小角。大黄蜂舔了舔飞行者的手指，把它们放在自己的胸甲上。惊天雷笑了笑，他的唇角带着温存，俯身和大黄蜂交换了一个交互的深吻。  
他们喜欢在沙发上对接，虽然床上更大更舒服。尽管沙发狭小而且不够牢靠，每次都会发出吱呀吱呀的声音，像极了那种老式机器失去液压调校之后沙哑的转动声。  
暗蓝色的星光从仓库的窗户里透进来，照在蓝色的机体上，他的周身挂着冷凝液，嚣张地在身下这具黄色机体的通道里碾压过去。

惊天雷喜欢事后清洗，而大黄蜂总是筋疲力尽到不想走路。于是每次都是飞行者抱着他的小情人来到浴室，抱着给他打上泡沫，再抱着给他冲干净。  
挺好，洗一遍，两个人都干净了。省水。  
不过今天大黄蜂的清洗剂用完了。而且他们俩都忘了买。  
“你可以先用我的。”  
惊天雷把泡沫涂在大黄蜂身上，仔细地帮他刷洗缝隙。  
一股清新的气味忽然钻进大黄蜂的传感器里。他靠在惊天雷的肩甲上，懒懒地问：“这是什么味？挺好闻的。”  
“青柠。我用的清洗剂。”  
“青柠是什么？”  
“一种水果。初闻很清香，但是切开的话里面是酸酸的，可以榨汁和蜂蜜做特调。”  
“外表上看起来很高冷，实际很酸？”大黄蜂打趣地把头埋进惊天雷的脖颈里。“就像某人一样？”  
“嗯？”  
大黄蜂搂着惊天雷的脖子，让自己全身的重量都挂在飞行者身上。“就像某人，刚认识我的时候天天高冷得要死，问十句都不理一句的，我要是不关电视连看都不看我一眼。实际上却在看到我和别人说话时酸得要死，不管是汽车人还是霸天虎。”  
“现在已经没有派别之分了。”惊天雷打开水龙头，先转过去用后背试了试水温，再转过来给大黄蜂冲洗。  
“是啊，所以你的假想轻敌也没有派别之分。”  
“我没有假想情敌。”  
“哦是吗？青柠先生？”

【后记】  
惊天雷趁大黄蜂睡着的时候把红蜘蛛闹翻天的通讯方式删掉了。  
他还想删擎天柱的来着，没敢。


End file.
